The subject invention is directed to the electric lamp socket art and, more particularly, to a convertible lamp socket that is adaptable for use with electric lamps and bulbs having a wide variety of lamp base end configurations.
Lamp sockets of the type under consideration are commonly used to support lamps that have a metallic base portion including at least a pair of radially extending contact or connection pins. Typically, the electric lamps are held in place relative to the lamp socket through engagement of the connection pins with bayonet-type catch and electromechanical contact members arranged in the lamp socket.
Those skilled in the electric lamp arts know that a wide variety of electric lamps are available, each having a different or slightly different contact pin arrangement on their base ends. As an example, in the automotive vehicle arts, brake light lamps and turn signal indicator lamps have two or more connection pins extending radially outwardly from the metallic base portion of the bulbs. The connection pins can, in one example, be arranged on diametrically opposite sides of the lamp base end. In other bulb types, the connection pins can be arranged at positions offset circumferentially from strict diametric opposite positions. In still other bulbs, the connection pins are often positioned laterally offset relative to each other along the longitudinal axis of the lamp.
One major disadvantage of these known constructions is that, based on the variety of connection or contact pin configurations on the lamp sockets of the respective lamps, specifically designed lamp sockets are required for each lamp type in order to fasten or mount the lamp in the appropriate position. One result is that a large inventory of lamp socket parts are needed in order to accommodate the specific needs of each of the individual electric lamp types. In addition to large inventory requirements, it is often difficult to quickly ascertain which bulbs are to be used with particular sockets and, conversely, which sockets are to be used with particular bulbs.
In contrast to the above, the present invention provides a convertible lamp socket of the above-mentioned type that is easily configured for use with a wide variety of bulb styles. The subject convertible lamp socket facilitates a simplification with respect to lamp socket application for a wide variety of differently shaped bulbs. A single main housing body is provided together with a plurality of interchangeable bulb coding rings.